1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage, transport, and dispensing containers for fuels. More particularly, this invention relates to a container having a novel dispensing arrangement for storing and dispensing of fuels, especially gasoline and diesel fuel.
2. Background Art
Storage containers with spouts have been used for many years for storing, transporting, and dispensing fuels, most especially gasoline due to its common use. Most often a spout is provided for dispensing the fuel from the container to a destination such as a fuel tank for an automobile, lawn mower, lamp, stove, another storage container used for mixing fuel and oil for two-stroke engines, etc. Commonly, the spout is flexible, but rigid spouts have been included with fuel containers. Frequently, the spout is removed for transport and compact storage.
Visually, typical spouting presents a difficulty in avoiding spillage. The spouts provided on present-day fuel containers are opaque. The presence and location of fuel within the spout is not known until the fuel exits the spout, at which time, the spout may be oriented or aimed imprecisely for dispensing the fuel to its desired destination.
Usually, a cap or plug is included to seal off the spout if the spout is not removed for transport. When no provision for plugging the spout is provided, or the provision is unused, there is danger of fuel being spilled during transport, as well as evaporation of the fuel. Evaporation is both wasteful and dangerous. If a plug or cap is provided, it may easily be misplaced, especially at the gasoline pump where such plugs are sometimes left behind. In addition, when the contents of a fuel container warm up, pressure may build up inside the container, causing a plug to eject from its place in the spout. Finally, a place must be found for the plug or cap when pouring fuel. Often, the surroundings of the fuel tank are unsuitable for keeping the plug or cap clean.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,036 Messner disclosed a gasoline container having a significantly rigid spout having a plug. The plug is removed from the end of the spout for dispensing the fuel by pressing on a spring loaded rod opposite the dispensing end of the spout. The plug and actuation assembly disclosed by Messner is complex and expensive to manufacture.
There is therefore, a need for a fuel container having a translucent or transparent, flexible spout and a simple, thumb-activated valve.